Rise of the Guardians 2:Return of Darkness
by Awesomalicious
Summary: All of your favorite Guardians are back into action when their old enemy returns with even greater power. There are new characters that help the Guardians, including someone that lets Jack get more out of his memory. The Guardians must come together and fight to not only protect Christmas, but also the wonder in the children of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hello peoples! Thank you for choosing my ROTG fanfic to read! It makes me so happy! And btw this is also my very first fanfict ever! Hope you guys enjoy and please review! Stay AWESOME!**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians 2**

**Return of Darkness**

_**Preface**_

_My name is Jack Frost. I'm a guardian. The moon chose me because he saw something special inside of me. Well, a long, long time ago before I was even Jack Frost, I had a sister. I gave my life up saving her from falling into the freezing water of the frozen lake where the moon found me under the ice. He brought me out of the darkness and made who I am now. Over a year ago, the Guardians and I had defeated the evil Pitch Black, or how kids of the world know him as the Boogeyman, but now we're just realizing we haven't gotten rid of him forever._

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold December 18, only a week before Christmas day. The children of Burgess were already out for winter break and wouldn't be back in school until after a couple of weeks later.

Outside large snowflakes began to swiftly fall onto the hard, frozen ground below, covering the ground until not a single blade of grass was visible. Jamie Bennett sat next to the warm, crackling fire drinking a cup of hot cocoa inside, along with the company of his little sister, Sophie, and his mom. Jamie's mother turned her head to look out the window and saw white beautiful flakes drift softly towards the ground from the thick clouds above. "Looks like you guys might be able to play in the snow tomorrow. The snowflakes are pretty big." After his mom had said this, Jamie immediately turned and looked up at his mom and asked, "Did you say snow?"

She replied back with nod. When she had done so, Jamie put his unfinished cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and rushed towards the window. He watched as the snowflakes fell past by his view. Seeing the snow he knew exactly what this meant.

"Jack's back!" With only the thought of seeing his immortal friend again, Jamie ran to the door without his coat nor hat. "Come on, Soph! Let's go see Jack Frost!" His sister then shouted, "Jack Frost!"

Jamie had told his little sister of the one who had brought the snow days and blizzards, how he was the reason for Jamie's sledding accident, and how he made Jamie believe in him.

The two children ran out into the middle of their front yard and looked up to the sky, hoping to spot Jack Frost. The sibling turned their heads, looking in every direction until Jamie spotted a young, white haired boy gliding across the sky in the wind. After he had seen him, Jamie called for him, "Jack!" The boy gliding in the wind slowed to a stop and just hovered in the air, looking down in search of the one who had called him. His searching eyes came to a halt when he had spotted the small, brown haired boy and his little blond sister. He then smiled and glided down to greet them.

"Hey, kiddo. How've you been?" Before Jamie could respond, Mrs. Bennett called out, "Jamie! Sophie! Come back inside! It's cold outside and you haven't finished your hot chocolate!" Jamie, disappointed, looked back and Jack and said, "I gotta go. I've been good by the way." Jack replied, "Good. I bet Santa Claus would be happy to hear that." Jamie smiled and then turned and walked back to his front door with Sophie by his side.

When she noticed Jamie with his head hung down, Mrs. Bennett told him with a friendly voice, "Don't worry, Jamie. You'll be able to play out in the snow tomorrow when it's light outside." Jamie smiled and looked out the door at Jack who was still standing in the middle of the yard. Jack then said to Jamie, "I'll see ya tomorrow." before his mother closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Thanks to all who have read the first chapter, including the preface. No one has reviewed (at least) not yet, but that's ok. I'm just glad somebody has viewed it. The first few chapters will be short, but I promise the next chapters afterwards will get longer. On to chapter 2! Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was not at all a slow morning at the North Pole, for the yetis and of course Santa Claus himself were making major preparations for Christmas Eve, and of course the elves were doing their usual thing and did there silly things they thought was their job. Much stress there was when Christmas was this close and many things needed to be done.

The jolly old soul busied himself by making a delicate little toy made from ice, which always made him happy, included with a delicious batch of homemade cookies. But North's fun was soon over after one of his little elves tripped over one of North's ice tools and not only dropping the cookies and causing them to go everywhere which most of the ended up breaking on the floor along with the plate, but also falling on top of the unfinished ice toy left on the table after Santa went to go check on the yetis' work and breaking it. When Santa had returned to see the mess and his broken piece of work, all he did was look at the mess and slightly spoke gibberish.

Moments later a rumble shook the entire workshop for only about five seconds. Aware of this, North grabbed a sword and quickly walked out of his office to see what the cause was. He had first thought it was just one of the clumsy yetis until he heard a familiar, sinister laugh.

"_Hello again, North. How lovely to see you again."_ North immediately turned and swung his sword at the shadow behind him, only leaving a large scratch in the wall. "_I thought we had defeated you the last time I saw you!_" "_You may have thought that. You may have thought the Nightmares had gotten rid of me for good, but you were wrong._" North turned and searched for his enemy, the Guardians' enemy, Pitch Black.

"_Like I said, there will always be fear. I'm here and I'm stronger than I was since our last encounter, only last time I ruined Easter, no_w _I think it's time to give Christmas a break._"

Pitch let out another evil laugh. North turned to the source of the sound and found his enemy standing a couple yards away. North screamed and ran at him, swinging the sword in his hand at the evil spirit who was no longer there. He had vanished into the shadows.

It was now less than a week from Christmas and now it has been threatened to be destroyed. North couldn't believe that it was possible, but Pitch had success in ruining Easter.

With this danger rising, North thought of only one thing after the incident that had just occurred. To summon the Guardians. North made his way quickly to his the globe room and up to the switch that activated the Northern lights that would spread and reach the sight of the other four Guardians, the Easter Bunny, the Sand Man, the Tooth Fairy, and the newest member, Jack Frost.

"_Phil, get out some cookies and eggnog, we're going to have company._" After he had said this to one of his yetis, North turned and pushed in the Northern light activator, which cause the giant globe in front of him to glow and fluorescent lights made their way to the other fellow Guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N-Hello again my fellow readers! I hope all of you guys had a wonderful Christmas! Anyways, for a special treat I will be posting both chapter 3 and 4 tonight. Yay! Oh and Btw I got a review from chapter 2 ! Thank you guest person! Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, Jack, Sophie, Jamie and his friends were having fun playing in the snow. The children had just put the finishing touch to their friendly snowman. When they had finished, Jamie was hit with something cold, going down his shirt. He looked back to see Jack with a smile of guilt spread on his face. Jack had thrown a snowball at Jamie.

Laughing, Jamie picked up some snow and shaped it into a ball. He threw it at Jack but he had dodged out of the way and ended up hitting his little sister Sophie, who afterward fell face down into the snow.

Jamie was afraid his little sister would be slightly upset, but she got up and giggled, making her own snowball and tried throwing it back at Jamie, but because she had bad aim, it hit Jamie's friend, Pippa, instead.

Everyone including Pippa was laughing and that's when an epic snowball fight had begun. Jack threw snowballs like crazy, making everyone duck for cover. When Jack ran out of ammo, the kids came out from their places and ambushed him with tons of snowballs. Jack was almost as white as snow afterwards.

Jack dusted off the snow on his blue frosted hoodie and his brown pants. He then wiped the snowball that had just hit his face.

After he had wiped off the snow and looked up at the sky. Northern lights spread across the sky, meaning that something was up. Jack told the kids he had something important to do. "_Do you have to go now?"_ asked Jamie Bennett. Jack turned to look at the disappointed kid's face. "Yeah_, sorry kiddo, but don't worry. I'll be back later. I promise._" Jamie gave a slight grin. Jack knew he had made the boy feel better, and took off to the North Pole in the wind. The children had waved to Jack as he left, but Jack didn't notice. His only focus was to get to the North Pole where he was suppose to be.

Jack had arrived through an open window, probably just for him to enter. Jack wasn't the first one there, but he wasn't the last.

He guessed that Tooth got there first since she was already ordering her little fairies to different locations to collect the teeth of children and to leave a coin or two in its place. Sandy had arrived a minute before Jack as he watched the golden sand plane circling the giant globe in the center with little lights shining almost everywhere where children believed. A few minutes later, a hole formed in the middle of the floor, and pop jumped out Bunny. North came into the room just at that time.

"_Does_ _anyone want any refreshments?_" North's hand signaled toward Phil, a large, grey yeti carrying a tray of frosted cookies and eggnog. Sandy slightly raised his hand and floated over to get some eggnog, hoping an elf wouldn't drink out of his cup this time.

"_Why did you want us here this time, North? Isn't it a li'l close to Christmas?_" "_Yes, Bunny, but this very important, and is also threatening Christmas._" Tooth turned her attention away from her little fairies to North. "_What do you mean 'threatening Christmas'?"_ Jack came over to join the conversation.

"_He's back. The one we have once defeated. Pitch Black._"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N-I know my chapters have been very short, but I promise that when you get to chapter 5 which will come soon, it will be longer. On with the story! Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everyone in the room paused. So many questions ran through each one's head. Sandy just made rapid symbols above his head. Tooth just stood there with a surprised face watching bunny as he asked the questions. "_What do ya mean he's back?! He was attacked by Nightmares the last time I saw him. How is this possible? Is this another shadow?_" North put up his hands for bunny to stop talking. "_Slow down, Bunny. I also had thought he was gone, but he was back here at the Pole, only this time he wants to ruin Christmas, the wonder for children Oh, and don't forget, Bunny, I was right about the shadow last time, but this time I actually saw him. He was really here._"

The first thing that came from Jack's mouth ever since he got there was, "_Where's Pitch now?" _North turned to Jack, a little surprised. "_Jack! I almost forgot you were there. You were so quiet over…" "North!" "Oh! Sorry, Jack. What did you say?" _Jack repeated himself, _"Where is Pitch?" _North hesitated for a moment to think and then replied, "_I don't know. He never said where he was headed to. He only said…."_ North stopped with a worried look on his face. His silence was interrupted by Tooth Fairy. "_What is it, North? What did he say?" _After Tooth had asked, North looked toward all the Guardians and finally said, _"He said he was stronger." _

Everyone paused. The silence was broken when Bunny asked, "_Stronger? How much stronger is he?" "That I don't know, either. But it sounds like he has something worse than Nightmares this time. The question is, what is it?"_ Everyone in the room, even the elves, thought about it for a moment. What is he planning to do this time?

"_Do you think he'll try getting rid of one of us like he did to Sandy last time, but for good?" _asked the Tooth Fairy with a hint of worry in her voice. "_Maybe, but who knows what he'll try to do to Christmas, not to forget the children of the world." _replied North. Sandy tried using symbols to say, '_What if he's in this room right now, watching us?'_ Nobody understood what he tried to say through the figures on his head until he repeated them slowly which got through to Old St. Nick. _"Ah! Good idea, Sandy. We should probably search the workshop before looking elsewhere." _All the Guardians searched every shadow and dark place in the workshop, trying not to disturb the yeti's work, for it was a crucial time of year to make sure the do still believe.

After everyone had done a thorough check of the place, they all gathered back in the globe room to report back to North that he was not here. _"We looked everywhere we saw a shadow at. Pitch isn't here." _Reported Tooth. North sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted was the Boogeyman to infiltrate his workshop and destroy what the yetis had worked so hard on all year. Jack soon asked, _"Where should we look, now?"_ Everyone thought about where the best place, besides the North Pole, would be for Pitch to ruin. _"Do you think he would go back to the Tooth Palace or the Warren?_ Asked Tooth. _"Eh, maybe, Toothy, but he also could somewhere new to try to mess with." _said North. In his Australian accent, Bunny pointed out, _"But where would that be? There aren't any more places the Guardians use to prepare for carrying out their jobs." _Bunny was right. The only three places the Guardians used were the Tooth Palace, Bunny's Warren, and here, the North Pole.

The North came up with an idea, _"Maybe he went to place where Guardians hang out most, well, besides here."_ Something suddenly popped into Jack's mind. _"Do you think he went to the lake? You know, my lake?" _Before anyone could answer, another idea popped in Jack's head. _"What if he goes after Jamie? After all, he was kinda the reason Pitch failed." _No one really understood how Jamie Bennett was the reason Pitch's planned were not carried out. When Jack saw their questionable faces, he made it clear to them, _"You know, since he was the last light and didn't go out.""Ohhh!" _Now they all got it. _"Maybe, Jack. He could be after Jamie, but you are probably right that he is most definitely in Burgess. Come along! We shall ride in the sleigh!"_

North loved using his sleigh for transportation, although Bunny preferred using his tunnels. Knowing that North wouldn't let him back out, he continued to follow behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Hello again! I have officially gotten over 100 views! Yay! Chapter 5 is where my chapters start getting longer. They still may be a little short, but I hope you still enjoy. Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The yetis and elves had already started getting the sleigh ready for the Guardians journey. Before getting on board, Jack felt like someone was watching him. Jack turned around and saw someone hiding behind one of the large beams that reached all the way to the ceiling. Knowing that Jack had noticed them, the person moved behind the beam even more. Jack became curious of who this was, so he went up to North who was, after all, the person running this place.

"_Hey, North! Who's the mysterious person hiding over there?" _Jack pointed towards the stranger who was still trying to hide behind the tall beam. North recognized who it was after taking a quick glance. _"Ah, Winter Joy! Come on out and introduce yourself. Don't be shy."_ As North hopped off the sleigh, the nervous figure slowly came out.

It was a girl about the same age as Jack. She even almost resembled a female version of him. She also had white hair and blue eyes, only her hair was slightly more silvery and her eyes were a little darker and brighter than Jack's. She had shoulder length hair that mostly came to the front, covering most of the right side of her face. She was wearing a long, green shirt that had two red stripes, one at the bottom of the shirt and the other in the middle. She wore dark red tights and green shoes that had a curled point at the end which was tipped off with a silver bell. She also wore a green hat with one red stripe in the middle and a silver bell at the end that, unlike the elves' hats, just flopped down on the back of her head. Along her neck, there was also a unique pendent on a thin chain what looked like to be some sort of snowflake.

"_Everyone, this is Winter Joy. She is my Head Elf." "Head Elf?" _asked Jack, still curious of who she was, besides being Winter Joy. _"Well, she's not actually an elf, obviously, but she is great help in preparing for Christmas. I brought her in a few months after Man in Moon had chosen her."_

Winter Joy was still timid around these new beings. The only one that she felt comfortable around was North since she actually knew him. All of the sudden, the Guardians came up to greet her. _"Hello there, mate. I'm the Easter Bunny, if you haven't noticed by my ears and fur. You can just call me Bunny." _Winter Joy smiled and shook his outstretched paw. She felt more comfortable already. In a smooth and beautiful voice she responded back, _"Pleasure to meet you."_ After Bunny had walked away, Sandy floated up to her and just gave a friendly wave. She could already tell he was the Sandman. Tooth quickly flew up to her and startled her just a bit. _"Hello, Winter Joy. I'm the Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short. So, what are your teeth like?" "My, my teeth?" "Yeah! Open up!" _Before Winter Joy could respond back, Tooth had already started inspecting her teeth herself. A little frightened, she tried backing away but couldn't. Luckily, Tooth's inspecting didn't take long. _"Oh my! They're as white as Jack's! Maybe even whiter! Ah, just like snow." _

While the Tooth Fairy looked out into space, remembering the sight of Jack's sparkling teeth, Jack came up to greet this girl that had been watching him behind the beam. _"Hey! Name's Jack Frost, but you can call me Jack." _He stretched out his arm and hand, welcoming a friendly hand shake. _"The new Guardian Jack Frost I'm guessing. It's nice to finally meet you."_ When her hand touched his to give him a welcoming handshake, Jack no longer saw this girl or the workplace, he saw something else he didn't quite understand. He heard a voice, his voice in fact say, _"Hey. I'm Jack."_ And saw and outstretched arm like he had done not too long ago. Another voice came into the scene, but this one was feminine._ "Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Joyce." _She in return shook the hand of the boy, which had ended the vision Jack was having and went back to reality.

When Jack came back, he had a frightened look on his face like he did after seeing his memories. The Guardians and Winter Joy looked at him with in concern. _"Jack, are you ok?"_ Tooth asked. Jack said nothing, trying to take in what he had just saw, and then replied,_ "I just saw a vision or something. There was a guy and a girl. The guy was me I'm certain, the girl I don't know yet, but she sounded familiar. Anyway, I just heard them introduce themselves and I could only see their hands shake. I never saw their faces. After that, it just ended."_ They all looked at him wandering what this meantand if it was a vision or not. North then asked, _"Anything else, Jack?"_ There was one more thing Jack did remember. _"The girl's name was Joyce. Does that help?"_ The name didn't ring a bell. Bunny asked a question out of curiosity. _"Why did you get this..uh..vision?"_ That was a good a question. Everybody looked at Jack, but they were sure he didn't know why, either. Jack looked at them and said, _"I don't know why. But it happened when we touched hands."_ He was referring to Winter Joy. Jack reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Nothing happened. _"Maybe it was one time thing or something. But I still wonder what that meant. I mean, why did I see that and only that?" _The Guardians wandered why as well.

"_Well, we can't stand here and think all day, got to get going to…uh… where were we going again?" _North looked at them hoping for the correct answer. Jack answered, _"Um, Burgess. Remember?" "RIGHT!"_ shouted the big man standing before them._ "Well, let's get going! We don't want to miss Pitch!" _Everyone except Winter Joy got into the sleigh._ "Be careful, guys! Remember, if you need help, just push the new emergency button on your sled, got it?""Yes, Winter Joy. Thank you."_ said North. _"Oh, and by the way, you guys can just call me Winter. See ya! Gotta get to work!"_ yelled Winter before they departed. Jack shouted back to her, _"Alright, Winter! See ya later!"_ Winter smiled and waved goodbye before shouting at one of the yetis, _"No no nonono! That is not how you do it! I mean how many times do I have to tell you, Dave, that it's suppose to…"_ The Guardians couldn't hear her yell at the yeti anymore after she walked away.

When everyone was settled, North slashed the reins of the reindeer and they quickly went through the tunnels and out to Burgess.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- Ok so I have 3 things in my head and they're all different so I'm just going to list them out below...**

**1. It's official! I've had over 300 views and over 100 visitors! I also have 1 favorite and two followers! YAY! **

**2. OMG! It's been over a week since I last updated! And school's about to re-open so I'll be updating even less! I might even cry while I'm getting ready for school early in the morning. I hate school THAT MUCH!**

**3. Happy New Year! It's never too late to say it.**

**STAY AWESOME!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When they had arrived to Burgess through one of North's snow globes, they first investigated the small pond in the woods where the moon had first found Jack. Seeing that Pitch Black was not there, they then took Jack's conclusion and went to Jamie Bennett's house. Jack went to look through Jamie's window and only saw him sleeping peacefully. Tooth had done the same with Sophie, who was also asleep in her bed. After they had checked on the children, Sandy had sent over some good dreams and they started to walk away to the sleigh seeing that Pitch didn't come after all.

But before they were on the other side of the road, they heard a familiar evil laugh come from the darkness. Knowing who it was, the Guardians readied their weapons, if they had any, and looked around waiting for their dark enemy to rise from the shadows and fight. _"I knew you would come here looking for me. Although I had thought you would check the Tooth Palace or somewhere else before here."_ Bunny quickly threw one of his boomerangs towards the direction the voice came from, which hit nothing and returned to its owner._ "Nice try, Easter Bunny, but you can't hit a shadow."_ Suddenly a dark figure appear from the shadows and began to speak again, causing the Guardians to turn their attention towards him. _"Did you all miss me?"_ A smile of mischief spread across his face. Angry, Bunny yelled out, _"Missed YOU?! We were all thrilled when the Nightmares took you down under and we didn't see your face again after that!"_ _"Oh, Bunny. You really should try to shut up and keep your temper under control."_ Bunny once again threw his boomerang at Pitch who disappeared again into the shadows before the boomerang could make impact. He reappeared when the boomerang had passed, but was hit in the head by surprise when it returned back to Bunny. Bunny gave a slight grin towards Pitch after catching his boomerang that had hit Pitch after all.

By their surprise, Pitch only began to laugh a loud and evil laugh. Wandering what his laughing was about, deep growls were heard around the five Guardians in the shadow. Slowly emerging out from the dark came out dark, huge wolves that seemed to be made from black sand like the Nightmares. The wolves bared there sharp, golden teeth at the Guardians, and had golden, sharp claws that could definitely leave scars. About two dozen or more surrounded them, ready to rip them apart. _"Do you like my Dark wolves? They're made of the same stuff my Nightmares were made of, only stronger, like me."_ The Dark wolves growled even louder than before. The Guardians came up with a plan to get out of this, but suddenly the wolves disappeared. The Guardians didn't understand. Why didn't they fight?

Pitch, who had also disappeared, said from the shadows, _"Why don't you each follow one of my wolves? They might even lead you to me." _Suddenly, five growling wolves reappeared and ran away in opposite directions. Like how Pitch suggested, each Guardian followed a wolf.

When each Guardian came to a dead end, each of the wolves disappeared. All the Guardians were confused, except Jack after he heard the enemy's voice. _"Well done, Jack. You came right where I wanted you."_ Shadows of Pitch circled around Jack on the walls of the vacant lot. Jack slashed out his staff made a giant area of frost appear on one of the walls. _"That's not going to work, Jack." "What do you want from me, Pitch!" "I only wish to see something from you."_ After Pitch had said this, someone pulled Jack's staff out of his hands from behind him. Pitch pushed Jack down to the ground and threw his staff to an opposite wall. Before Jack could get up and grab it, Pitch pushed Jack another time to the ground with his foot. He kneeled down to Jack who was lying on his back and took his finger and touched it to his heart. Pain filled Jack, making him weak. Jack yelled out in pain, making his body come closer to his chest._ "Now for the part I really want to see."_ said Pitch before touching the side of Jack's head with the same finger. Jack was inflicted with more pain, and as Pitch held his finger to the same spot, moments of Jack's memory of his old life seemed to pass through his mind rapidly, making him feel weaker, but what Jack did not realize was that Pitch was using the memories of himself to bring out his mortal form. As more memories flew by, the more Jack became his old self. Jack's skin became less pale. His eyes and hair darkened into the brown color they used to be.

When Jack's transformation was complete, Pitch lifted his finger and the memories stopped. _"Wow, Jack. It's actually kind of weird to see you this way. You're, well, take a look for yourself."_ Pitch tossed over a piece of what seemed to be a broken piece of mirror. Curious of what Pitch had done to him, Jack picked up the broken mirror and looked at his reflection that didn't seem to be quite him. This wasn't Jack Frost, but it was the Jack before that. Jack started to freak out. He was shaking and kept rubbing his hands through his dark brown hair.

"_Aw! The fear feels good, Jack. I'm so glad you are frightened. And now that I see you this way, I believe I do remember you. I remember you comforted your little sister when she was scared of the dark."_Jack quickly stopped what he was doing and turned to Pitch with a surprised look on his face. _"That's right, Jack. I was in the room when you did so. It made me sad to know you didn't believe in me."_ Pitch walked over where he threw Jack's staff and picked it up. _"Why don't you give it a try."_ Pitch said, tossing Jack his staff. Jack picked his staff up from the ground and looked at Pitch angrily. _"Go ahead, Jack. I'm not going to do anything to stop you."_ Jack tried to shoot freezing ice from his staff at Pitch but it did nothing. When he tried again it had the same result. Jack had lost his powers when his mortal self came out. Seeing how weak he was, Pitch used his black sand and threw Jack across the lot and out into the street.

Since they had heard a yell from Jack that sounded like he was in pain, the Guardians had already started looking for him. When Pitch heard the Guardians yell, _"Jack!" _he disappeared into the surrounding shadows. Jack had already gotten up but when he looked towards the spot Pitch was standing earlier, he saw that he had already gone. Jack looked at his reflection once again in a nearby store window and thought, _'Oh great!'_ This time he had heard the Guardians call out his name. They were right behind him, and obviously didn't recognize him from his new appearance.

Tooth called once again,_ "Jack! Where are you?"_ She turned her head and saw a brown haired teen with brown eyes looking at her. She turned her head away but quickly turned back around and surprised by the outcome. _'Same clothes, same hairstyle, and same facial structure. Oh my goodness! That's Jack!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- Hello again! I had nothing else to do and I already finished all my homework (yes, I had homework over break, which sucks) so I thought what the hay, just post chapter 7, plus this can make up for the long wait for an update. I would also like to thank MysteryGirl7Freak, WillowCharms, coutz24, and frosty's girl for rather reviewing, following, or choosing my story as a favorite. I really appreciate it! Because of you guys, I have now 2 reviews, 4 followers, and 2 favorites. Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

At that very moment, Tooth quickly flew over to him._ "Jack, is that you?!"_ Jack, who was still frightened of what had happened to him, replied, _"Uh…Yeah...I...um…" _His staggering words were interrupted by a huge hug from Tooth. North saw Tooth hugging what he just saw as a normal, teenage boy. _"Toothy! What are you doing?! Why are you hugging some random stranger?!"_ North came closer to the two. Tooth answered him by saying, _"He's not a stranger, guys! It's Jack!" _Bunny then shouted out looking towards the scene, _"WHAT!"_ and hopped on over. Sandy just floated on over without a word, as usual. _"Jack, what happened to you? Why do you have brown hair and brown eyes? Why don't you look like yourself?"_ North kept asking question until Jack was finally given the chance to answer. _"Pitch got into my mind somehow and made me see my memories. As I kept seeing more, I guess the more it affected me and now, here I am as the original Jack." "Wait a minute! This was you in you in your past life?" _asked Bunny._ "Uh, yeah. And now I'm pretty much mortal because my powers don't work now." "It took away your powers?" _asked Tooth Fairy. Jack gave a depressed nod. Tooth then asked, _"Did it affect your teeth?!" _and Tooth was already in Jack's mouth. _"They aren't as white and sparkly, but they're still beautiful." _North soon after said, _"We have to get back to sleigh."_

The five of them quickly got back to the lake. Jack had to run instead of flying in the wind which really upset him. When they climbed into the sleigh, the reindeer refused to take off. When North looked forward to see the reason, he realized that his reindeer were frightened by the dark creatures approaching them, which were none other than the Dark wolves. All around the sleigh were nonstop packs of these vicious creatures. Along with them came out the Boogeyman._ "Did you really think I would leave without saying goodbye?" _Since they couldn't leave, the Guardians were prepared to fight. While Jack was holding up his staff in defense, he realized it was pointless since he could no longer wield it, but he kept his stance, anyway._ "Do you know why I chose wolves? Well, they are kind of like dogs but only more dangerous, they are loyal to the Master."_ The surrounding wolves growled from among the shadows, ready to attack their prey. Before one of the black wolves had leaped out at North, he remembered the emergency button that was added on to his sleigh after their last battle with Pitch. North quickly pushed it, which caused it to glow like his Northern lights.

Back at the North Pole, Winter Joy worked in her office, making sure everything was getting done, until she noticed that the snow globe sitting on her desk began to glow with small Northern lights glowing from inside which meant the sleigh emergency button was pushed, meaning the Guardians needed help, and fast. Winter quickly got up and opened the closet that held snow globes like the ones North has, a bow, a sling full of arrows, and extra clothes. She grabbed two snow globes along with the bow, arrows, and clothes and shut the closet._ "Phil, you're in charge while I'm out."_ She shook the snow globe she was holding in her hand and threw it on the ground. A portal to a new location was opened, and she walked through it, standing next to the Bennett's house in Burgess.

North did most of the damage to the Dark wolf army with his sharp swords. Bunny kept on throwing his boomerangs and egg bombs, also taking a good amount of the creatures. Sandy had to form new whips out of sand sometimes after some of the Dark wolves grabbed them with their teeth and pulled them out of his grasp. Tooth stayed near Jack and killed off any wolves that tried to attack since Jack was powerless. When Tooth was fighting off one wolf that wouldn't go down easily, another wolf jumped up and was about to get Jack. Jack turned away but notice something whiz by his head. He looked up and saw that the wolf had vanished. He looked to his right to see what the thing that flew right over his head was. He noticed what looked to be a handmade arrow stabbed into a nearby tree. While he wandered where it came from, he saw even more zoom bye, destroying more wolves. He turned to his left to see where the source was and saw a young girl jump up on the sleigh next to him, shooting more arrows. When he got a good look at her face, he immediately recognized who she was, even if he saw her only once. _"Winter Joy?"_ The white haired girl looked down at him, taking a moment before asking, _"Jack?"_ before quickly turning to shoot an arrow at a Dark wolf, shooting it right in its evil, golden sand eyes._ "You know, the last time I saw you I'm pretty sure you had white hair and blue eyes, not brown."_ _"Yeah, long story. Don't think I should tell it now."_ The two quickly ducked when a huge wolf jumped over them and the sleigh landing in the front next to North. Before Winter Joy could shoot an arrow at the beast, North had already cut through the sandy figure with one of his swords. Winter continued her and Jack's conversation. _"Well, maybe you can tell me what happened when we're done here and on the way back to the North Pole."_ Before Jack could say anything, Winter Joy said,_ "Wait a… why aren't you fighting? Don't you have your staff or whatever?"_ _"I would fight, but when this happened it stripped me of my power."_ Another one of the wolves quickly appeared, almost biting off Jack's face. Luckily, Winter Joy was there to take out a small knife out of her pocket and stab the wolf in the muzzle and again in its chest._ "You might want to take this."_ handing Jack the knife she held in her hand. Jack took it and went back into a fighting position. The knife was very handy. He had already killed off about a dozen wolves.

Winter Joy mostly focused on the wolves at the front of the sled where the reindeer were. Dasher and Dancer had already been inflicted with a few bites and scratches but none of the reindeer were severely injured. _"You know, I believe there is also something different about you. I think it's your clothes."_ said Jack.

He was right. She had changed clothes. Winter was no longer wearing her elfish workshop clothes. She was now wearing a white sweater with a brown furry vest, brown, thin jeans and a brown beanie. She still had the same hair style as before and wore the same snowflake necklace, too. Also instead of wearing her jingly, pointed elf shoes, she had no shoes on. Jack must have thought her feet were freezing, which made him realize how freezing he was. _"Aren't your feet cold?" _Winter thought about it for a moment._ "Now that I think about, no. Maybe it's because I've lived at the North Pole forever."_ _"Or because your name's Winter._" Jack joked.

Once most of the wolves were out of the way, Winter Joy threw the snow globe she had with her, made sure everyone was in the sleigh, and threw it in front of the reindeer. She quickly went to the front and whipped the reins. The reindeer immediately ran through the portal that was formed. The force of the tug caused all the Guardians to fall backwards and hit the seats behind. When the portal completely vanished, Pitch became furious to see they were gone.

When the Guardians had recovered from being thrown back, they were surprise to see that they were no longer in the dark woods filled with Dark wolves but were flying in the air on their way to the North Pole. North looked to the front of the sleigh to see his own Head Elf controlling the reindeer. _"Way to go, Winter Joy!" _shouted the jolly man._ "When did you get here?" _asked Easter Bunny._ "I got here about 15 minutes after someone pushed the emergency button.""I was wondering what would happen by pressing the button. I didn't expect to see you, especially you alone. I am impressed." "Thanks, Santa"_ She handed over the reins to North and went to sit by Jack. "_Hey Jack, how about you tell me that long story now?"_

Jack told Winter what Pitch did to him and how now he was mortal again. _"Well that stinks! Sorry, Jack. Maybe there's a solution to fix this." _After about ten minutes of silence, Winter Joy looked back at Jack and gave a small smirk._ "Hey, Jack Come over here, and bring your staff." _Jack didn't know why she wanted him to bring his staff, but without any questions he did so anyway. The two came over the edge of the sled and looked at the view. Seeing that Jack was holding his staff tightly, Winter Joy shoved Jack over the edge and watched as he fell._ "Ahhh! Winter, I can't fly! Remember?" _shouted Jack as he continued to fall._ "Act like the way you would do when you would fly through the wind!"_ Winter shouted back. Without any other solutions, Jack did so and stopped falling and was now gliding through the wind._ "How's this possible? I wasn't able to fly earlier."_ _"That's because you're back, Jack Frost!"_ Indeed he was. He once again had his white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Just to be extra sure, Jack shot frost from his staff at Winter, who dodged letting it hit Bunny instead. _"What the?!"_ Bunny said. Curious to know how he now had ice on his fur, he turned to see Jack fly back on the sleigh as his regular, Guardian self._ "Hey! He's back to normal!"_ The other Guardians looked behind them to see what Bunny was talking about and cheered to see that Jack was back to being Jack Frost. _"I don't think I'll need this anymore."_ Jack said, gently handing the knife he had in his possession back to Winter Joy.

Winter Joy reached out to receive the knife from his hand, but then Jack went into another vision. It was the same scene as the last one, but this time he saw his human self hanging upside down from a branch. He reached out his hand and introduced himself, _"Hey. I'm Jack."_ The face of the girl he heard earlier still couldn't be seen, but heard her say, _"Nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Joyce."_ and shook his hand, just like last time. Before anything else happened, he was back in the sleigh sitting next to Winter. Winter looked at him concerned. Before she asked if he was alright, Jack had said, _"I had another one."_ The other Guardians looked back at him, except North who was focused on controlling the sleigh. _"Another what, Jack?"_ asked Tooth Fairy. _"Another vision." _answered Jack. _"What was is about this time?" _asked Easter Bunny._ "It was the same as last, only this time I could see myself, my past self."_ _"What do these visions mean, anyway?" _asked Winter. _"I don't think they're visions."_ said Jack. The three of them, plus Sandman, looked at him, without the thought of what he meant._ "What do you mean_ _they're not visions, Jack? What else could they be?"_ asked Tooth. Jack responded, _"I think they're memories." "Memories? Baby Tooth told me you had already seen them."_ replied Tooth._ "Well maybe these are parts of my memory that I didn't see before."_ _"Well, you did say you saw your old self. I can see why it could be a memory." _said Winter. Jack said, _"I swear. That girl sounds really familiar. I hope I find who she is soon."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N- Hello, HELLO, HELLLOOOOOO! I am so HAPPYY! Why? Because I have the school day off!... again! YAY! Yes! Another day of freedom! Thank you, Jack Frost! This is one of the most happiest days of my life! Now you can see I reall hate school, and also I just really love my break and don't want it to end. I also decided to upload chapters 9-11 also on my doc. manager so if I wanted to I could post those chapters here whenever and where ever I want using my phone. Sorry, but I'm not posting them all at once, or you'd be waiting longer. I also would have updated yesterday but there were issues with . Also i realized there were a few parts missing in chapter 7 like "Sandy times after..." but i fixed it so all parts are there. Ok, I'm gonna stop now so you can read. Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The Guardians had returned safely back to the North Pole and were starting to get off the sleigh. _"Well, I better go check the yeti's progress that's happened during my absence. I'll also see if any weird activity has happened that was caused by Pitch. See you guys later!" _said Winter as she walked back to the work shop.

Now that the Guardians were back, they had to think of what to do now to stop Pitch. _"Now what?" _asked Jack. North was busy helping the yetis and elves get the reindeer back where they should be, and the other Guardians just looked at each other hoping someone had an idea which no one did, and Sandy shrugged with a question mark hovering over his head. The Guardians were stuck. They had no idea where Pitch was now and what he was planning to do after they left the pond leaving him there with no one to defeat. North had come back and joined the group. _"So…now what?" "We don't know, North." _answered Jack. Everyone paused to think of any ideas involving to stop Pitch. One Guardian had an idea, and he created an image of the moon over his head._ "Good idea, Sandy. Let's see if Manny has any ideas."_ said North. All the Guardians followed North into the Globe room. They looked up and saw that the Man in the Moon was already waiting for them._ "Hello, Manny. We are stuck. Who knows what Pitch is doing at this very moment. Can you help us?"_ A beam of light was cast over the circle with a G that was in the middle of the room and from it rose a giant crystal in the same way it did 3 days before last Easter. _"He choosing another Guardian, you guys!" _said Tooth full of excitement. _"Another Guardian?! Seriously?! Last time this happened HE joined us, no offense."_ said Bunny who was referring to Jack, who didn't respond back. Before the image was complete and visible, something black came out of nowhere and shattered the crystal into pieces before anyone could tell who the new Guardian was. The Guardians were shocked and their excitement was turned into despair. They all turned to the source of the black object that had destroyed the crystal and saw who they had expected to be standing there. On the giant globes in the middle of the room was no other than Pitch Black.

Pitch began to laugh when he had crushed the Guardians hope._ "Oops! Looks like you won't be able to see who the new Guardian is, which also means there IS no new Guardian."_ The face expressions over the Guardians' faces turned into anger. _"How could you! Why did choose to be like this! If you would have chosen to do some good with that power of yours, children may actually believe in you!"_ shouted Bunny at his dark fiend. _"What did I tell you earlier about keeping your temper, rabbit? I'm ashamed of you."_ said Pitch who had reappeared behind them. The Guardians held up their weapons towards Pitch. Tooth whispered to them, _"Remember, don't let him touch you. He might do to you what he did to Jack."_

Pitch had heard her and had already planned something else. _"Oh, Tooth Fairy, you wouldn't miss one of your little fairies, would you? I sure hope not because one of my Dark wolves wanted a snack."_ Out from the shadows next to Pitch came out one of his wolves which held in its teeth the wings of a small fairy so it couldn't fly away, and it was the one fairy that was saved by Jack when the Nightmares had invaded the Tooth Palace._ "Baby Tooth!"_ shouted Tooth, who had tried to fly over to her before Bunny and North had stopped her. Pitch looked _snack."_ Right when Pitch said this, Tooth pushed her way between North and Bunny to her precious fairy. _"NO!"_ she shouted, taking Baby Tooth from the beast's sharp teeth which had damaged her wings. It was weird to Tooth that there was barely any force from the wolf's teeth that held Baby Tooth who was easy to take from this savage wolf. Quickly, Pitch grabbed Tooth, who was still holding Baby Tooth, and touched his finger over the struggling fairy's head like he had done to Jack. Tooth's memories from her past life flashed back and forth in her vision, but unlike Jack, who had completely changed into his human self, only a few feathers fell off of Tooth and that was it. When Pitch saw that it wasn't working, he pressed his finger harder and left it their longer. Soon Tooth broke free of the memories and got herself out of Pitch's grip and flew quickly back with her fellow Guardians. Pitch's wolf tried to bite her, but only grabbed a green feather. _"Looks like your plan failed."_ said North. Ashamed, Pitch and his wolf disappeared.

The Guardians made sure that Tooth was ok, who was completely fine. Tooth had let go of Baby Tooth who flew over to Jack and landed on his shoulder._ "What did he do to you, Tooth? When he did that to Jack, Jack became mortal again."_ said Bunny._ "He made me see my memories, but that was it. I'm perfectly fine." "I wonder why it affected Jack when it happened to him but didn't affect you."_ said North. Jack realized something from his experience and said, _"When he did it to me, I saw memories I hadn't seen before. That might be why. Too bad none of them were the ones I've been having when making contact with Winter." "That could be true. All the memories I saw were ones I already knew about. By the way, should we at least check to make sure the Tooth Palace is all right? After all, Pitch did get Baby Tooth." "Yes, Tooth, we should check out the Tooth Palace. I guess I put the reindeer away for nothing." _Before Bunny could suggest they take the tunnels, North had already left to prepare the sleigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N- Hi...I see someone decided to unfavorite my story. I only have 1 favorite again. Whatever, it's your opinion. I returned to school yesterday:( I'm sooo tired. History is really boring. I have exams coming up which stinks even more. More pressure's on since I also have Land of Grant honor band this weekend. Can't wait until the 18th, though, since it's the mascarade ball! Not sure if this is my best chapter. I've had better chapters and will probably have better ones in the future. Oh well! And even though I only said to please review once in the very first chapter, I'll ask now that if any of you guys have any ideas what to put in my story, I might use them at a time where I run out of ideas and need some new ones, and if you do, I will give you credit. Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Guardians had just arrived at the Tooth Palace. The Guardians looked around without disrupting the tooth fairies' work, but luckily everything was in place. Tooth had checked with some of her tiny fairies if Pitch or his wolves have been spotted doing anything mischievous, but no one witnessed anything._ "That's odd. I actually thought at least one of my fairies would have noticed something."_ said Tooth. _"Were you captured while you were in the field collecting teeth, Baby Tooth?" _The tiny fairy nodded and made a squeaky _'Uh huh'_ sound. _"Oh. I guess I should have asked you earlier before we got here. I guess it was safe to check here anyway." _said Tooth.

"_Should we check the Warren just to make sure everything's ok down there?"_ asked Bunny. North replied, _"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but we are taking the sleigh. I'm not going to abandon it he_re." _"Ugh, fine."_ Before the Guardians departed, Tooth told Baby Tooth to fly to her immediately if something has happened at the Tooth Palace or of any other emergency. The Guardians made it safely to Bunny's Warren which, like the Tooth Palace, had nothing out of place. Sinceeverything seemed to be in order, the Guardians started their way back to the North Pole.

When the Guardians arrived back to Santa's workshop, everyone's hearts sunk, especially North's. The workshop was trashed. Toys lay broken all over the floor. Pieces of ice were shattered on the ground mixed in with the broken toys. The yetis' hard worked was ruined, and now they had to work harder and faster to get all their work redone before Christmas. Some of the yetis were already trying to make prepares when the Guardians walked in. North fell onto his knees. He was heartbroken. Half of the work done over the year was for destroyed. The Guardians kneeled down next to him and tried to comfort him. _"We're so sorry, North."_ said Tooth. _"This is my fault. We shouldn't have gone to the Tooth Palace." "Or the Warren. This is my fault, too."_ said Bunny. North said, _"It's no one's fault. We were just checking to see if Pitch was there."_ North got up and walked over to the mess. Winter Joy came running over to North, wearing her elf clothes again._ "I'm sorry, North. I tried to take them down, but there were so many of them, and I didn't know how to contact you. The yetis and elves tried to help, too."_ she said. North put his giant hand on her shoulder._ "It's ok, Winter. You tried. Is everyone alright?" "Well, Dingle was kinda flung across the room and Jerry got bit in the leg. Most of us got some scratches but nothing too serious."_ said Winter. North soon asked,_ "How much have we lost?" "When I last checked, we lost about one third of our progress."_ she responded. North had a worried look on his face. How would he get it all done in 5 days before Christmas Eve? Bunny said to North, _"We'll help ya, mate. I know there's not a lot of us, but maybe we can get it done."_ North was happier already. He even started to smile._ "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"_ Everyone cheered.

Work indeed started immediately. Tooth had time to even get some of her fairies to help clean up the mess. Jack had a simple job when he helped to make the ice models for the yetis and Guardians to replicate. Bunny did a very good job at painting toys. He was even better than Harry, who had to repaint all the toy robots red last year. Tooth had some difficulty making toys. She had already messed up on 3 out of the 5 toys she has already made, but luckily North fixed even added some of his sand to some of the little girls' toys to make them more sparkly. Tooth's fairies brought over broken pieces of toys to a group of yetis for them to repair if possible.

Toys were being made at a pretty good speed, but not fast enough. They were still very far behind. North had to get some of his gift wrappers to help with the toys, which had slowed down the gift wrapping process. Tooth had sent one of her fairies to go back to the Tooth Palace and bring more fairies, hoping it would increase the toy making process even more.

While North was adding the finishing touches to a toy truck, he saw Winter Joy sitting nearby sewing together a stuffed bear. North asked her,_ "Hey, Winter Joy, how much progress have we made?"_ She stopped her sewing and looked up at him._ "Well..um…I haven't really checked yet. I've busy speeding up the process by making some toys. I'll just go and check really quick and be back here to help afterwards."_ She quickly got up on her feet and dashed away so she could be done and back in no time. When she had started running back to her office, North shouted, _"Thank you, Winter!"_ and finished up his truck.

A few minutes after Winter had left, Jack ran up to North and said,_ "I think I got all the ice models done. What do you want me to do, now?"_ North thought for a second, then just simply said, _"Make some toys. We need all the help we can get. You can even help the yetis over there and repair some, if you'd like."_ Jack did go over to help the repairing group, but since he was having so much difficulty putting together the tiny pieces, he decided to make toys instead.

Everyone was making great progress. Tooth has finally got the hang of it, Bunny has painted over 400 toys, Tooth's tiny fairies had made toys by doing some kind of assembly line, Sandy had started making toys twice as fast as he had done earlier, and Jack wasn't doing too bad either. Of course North was doing excellent. After all, he has been doing this forever. Finally, after about an hour, Winter Joy came back to report back to North everyone's progress. _"Welcome back, Winter Joy! How are we doing?"_ North asked. _"Well, if the pace is kept the same like this or faster, we will most definitely have all the toys done in time for Christmas Eve."_ Everyone around cheered, but soon got back to work. Winter continued to speak._ "We might even be done before then, which, if we have time, we can start helping out the gift wrapping party. Since we had to send some to make toys, the gift wrapping has slowed down. I already sent half the elves to help out. Hopefully they can wrap." "Alright, Thank you, Winter."_ said North. When North turned his back to her and started walking away, Winter quickly said,_ "But we have a small issue."_ North turned around to face her._ "What is it?" "The problem is you guys shouldn't be here making toys. You guys should be out there and stopping Pitch."_ North came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and said, _"We will get him, Winter, but for now we need to be here so Christmas isn't ruined, but don't worry. If we know of anything that has happened, we will be off to get Pitch."_ Winter felt a little better, but was still worried of what Pitch was doing now.

After North and Winter's conversation, something small flew in and went over to Tooth. It was Baby Tooth._ "What is it, Baby Tooth?"_ Tooth asked. The small fairy squeaked at the larger one in front of her. Curious of what Baby Tooth had said, Jack asked, _"What did she tell you?"_ With a slight bit of worry in her voice, Tooth replied, _"Some of the fairies spotted one of Pitch's wolves take one of the tooth boxes. It was one of the boxes from the early 1700s. Not sure why, though."_ _"Maybe we should go check it out."_ said Bunny. Everyone agreed. _"Ok, then. I guess I'll prepare the sleigh." "How about we use my tunnels this time, mate. Give your deer a break." "Oh alright. We can take the tunnels."_ Like Bunny who hated using North's sleigh for transportation, North didn't like the tunnels. He still remembers the rough landing he had when they got to the Warren._ "Will you be alright without us?"_ North asked Winter Joy._ "Yeah, we'll all be ok. Next time you leave, though, I'm joining you." "Alright, Winter Joy. Next time."_ After North had finished his sentence, The Guardians vanished into the hole that had formed in the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N- Hello everybody! I just got back from honor band about an hour a thirty minutes ago and truthfully, it is kinda exausting, and if you ask how it could possibly be exausting, oh my goshness! You try holding hilding a clarinet and sitting in a hard black chair for hours, and that's not quite it. I have the actual concert tomorrow so wish me luck! And thanks so much to snowflake the glaceon! I really appreciate your review and I'm glad you like my story. Yay! I also should start the 12th chapter already or who knows how long until the update after chapter 11 will be. I'll think of something, don't worry! Stay Awesome! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The Guardians had arrived very quickly at the Tooth Palace, thanks to Bunny's speedy tunnels. Everyone came out landing on both feet, well, except for North who landed on his face.

Tooth gave over orders to the Guardians at which places to check to see if any more tooth boxes were missing. _"Alright, North, you check out the teeth from the 1800s. Bunny, you take the 1900s. Sandy, check the 1600s. And Jack, I guess you'll take the 2000s. I'm going to the 1700s and try to find out which tooth box was taken from there and if any more were taken from there as well. See you guys in a bit!"_ The 5 of them split. It didn't take as long for the Guardians to inspect their assigned years with the help of Tooth's fairies, who had rather checked along with the Guardians or had checked before them. When all the Guardians were finished, they went to the 1700s teeth to meet up with Tooth. They found her looking at the hole where the stolen tooth box had once been. Tooth almost didn't notice them right then.

"_Oh! You guys are back earlier than I thought you would be. I guess my fairies helped you. Was there anything wrong with the other tooth boxes?"_ All the Guardians shook their heads. _"Nope. Nothing sticking out of place in the 1900s, mate." "Nor the 1800s…" "Or the 2000s. Looks like it was only here." "Oh, good. I hope that's the last of anything related to Pitch being here." _said Tooth. Tooth looked back at the empty hole. _"Ugh! I used to have every single slot in the Tooth Palace memorized! I guess it has been a while."_ she said. "_Bring me the old records from the early 1700s. Just bring the years 1710- 1720."_ she told one of her little fairies. The fairy quickly flew off and was gone for minutes.

While they waited, Jack walked up to Tooth with questions he had in mind. _"Hey, Tooth. Can I ask you some questions?" "Of course. What about?"_ _"Well, how…." _Jack was interrupted when a group of fairies had return with the files Tooth had wanted. One by one they put them in a stack next to her then flew off when they were done. _"Thank you!"_ Tooth shouted to her little fairies. Tooth looked down at the thick pile of papers. She didn't want to spend much time looking through them all to see who the missing tooth box was, but she quickly got an idea. She started flying around, looking at each individual tooth box that were still in their slots. _ "What are you doing, Tooth?" _asked Jack. _"I'm looking for your teeth so I can find out what year the teeth were from so I can see who they belonged to quicker."_ Tooth said, still flying around.

"_You know Jack,"_ continued Tooth, _"you can still ask those questions you wanted to ask me earlier."_ _"Um, ok. First of all, why would Pitch take a tooth box from 1700?" "I don't know, Jack, but I have a bad feeling. What other questions did you want to ask me?"_ Jack paused for a second to remember what his second question was, and then responded, _"Well, you know that I've seen my memories already, right? "Yeah. Why?" "Well, I told you that I saw some that I hadn't seen before when Pitch did that thing, and I wonder, why didn't I see them when I first saw my memories?" _Tooth stopped to think for a moment, and then, by the look of her face, she thought of something._ "We need to find your teeth. It might help answer your question." "How?" _Jack asked. Tooth stopped flying for a second only to say, _"You'll see."_ After flying past many tooth boxes, she finally stopped at one. _"Ah, ha!"_ shouted Tooth. _"And here are your teeth."_ Tooth flew back down to Jack._ "Not only will this answer our question to whom those teeth had belonged to, but will answer your question as well." "And I ask again, how?" "Well, first I need you to open your mouth." "What?"_ Jack asked, thinking that she might try taking another glance at his teeth with her fingers in his mouth again. _"Don't worry. I'm not going to inspect your teeth again. In order to open a tooth box, a tooth belonging to the person whom these teeth had belonged to at one time must be present to the box, so open up."_ With relief, Jack opened his mouth, which then Tooth had brought the tooth box in her possession close enough to his teeth that it would open. When the tooth box had opened successfully, Tooth pulled it away from Jack's open mouth to look inside. Jack closed his mouth and looked over Tooth's shoulder. Inside every spot where a tooth should be was filled, except for one spot._ "This is why you didn't see all your memories, Jack." _said Tooth. _"You didn't lose all you_r baby _teeth. You still had one left, which is the right here."_ Tooth poked at one of his teeth before Jack pulled away and asked, _"Why does one tooth matter?"_ Tooth flew closer to him._ "Because the last tooth holds the most memories. You died before it could come out. That didn't bother you, did it?" "Not at all. Don't worry about." "Oh, good. You know, this also may be the reason why you couldn't remember your memories when the Man in the Moon brought you up."_ Jack chuckled._ "That was my next question."_ They both smiled.

"_Well,"_ started Tooth, _"I guess we can see who the missing teeth are now that we know the year they're from." _Tooth took one of the files from the pile that was labeled "1711" which was a year before Jack's death. When Tooth examined the file, a shocked expression spread across her face. _"Jack, what was that girl from your vision, I mean memory's name again?"_ asked Tooth. _"Joyce. Why?"_ responded Jack. _"The teeth that are missing belonged to Joyce Clareson."_


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N-Hey again! Don't ask why I made Joyce's last name Clareson, btw. I just made something up. This is the chapter where we get to meet other characters that are part of the story. I hope you like them! Also, this is my longest chapter (at least) so far. Woot, wooot! Btw I survived exams this week! Yay! And now it's over! Sorry if I ever take too long to update. It will rather be because of plans like studying for exams, just couldn't get on the computer much, or haven't finished the next chapter yet. And may I mention that this story has gotten over 1,000 views! Yay! Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When Bunny, North, and Sandy heard Tooth say the name _'Joyce'_, they walked over to the two looking down at the file in Tooth's hands. _"Did you say Joyce?"_ asked North. _"Yes. I bet it's the girl from Jack's memories that keep popping up."_ replied Tooth._ "How does Pitch know about her, though?"_ asked Bunny._ "He's probably been spying on us in the shadows, well, maybe."_ said Jack._ "Or knows something we don't."_ said North. Thinking that could be the possibility, the Guardians grew nervous.

As the Guardians walked back to the sleigh, Sandy had an idea, which he had to get to the Guardians somehow. He got up to the front of the group and formed three symbols over his head; a four leaf clover, a heart, and pick axe. At first the Guardians didn't know, but then Tooth understood what the symbols meant. _"Oh! I get it, now! Clover for Leprechaun, heart for Cupid and pick axe for…. I don't know that one."_ Sandy dropped his hands against his sides then came up with another symbol of a helmet with a light attached. Tooth still was clueless, so Sandy made a symbol of a shadow, hoping it would make sense to her. Sadly, she still didn't know, but fortunately, Bunny did._ "Oh. It's for the Groundhog."_ Bunny had troubles with the Groundhog in the past, like he did with Jack. When Bunny went down his tunnels, sometimes he would end up in the wrong place because the Groundhog would do something so mix him up. And years back the children rather had a more difficult time finding eggs or came back to their parents with muddy eggs because he buried them. And now that Bunny and Jack got along better, the Groundhog was Bunny's least favorite character in the world. _"What are you saying, Sandy? Are you telling us to…?"_ North stopped when he realized what he was about to ask WAS what Sandy was trying to say._ "You want us to get them to help!"_ Sandy nodded back in relief, feeling accomplished that someone understood him. _"Good idea, Sandy! I'll try to get them to the North Pole when we get back."_ The Guardians fell through an enormous hole when the conversation had ended.

The Guardians came back safe and sound and happy to see that lots of progress had been made while they were gone._ "I see you're doing well after we left."_ said North after seeing Winter Joy talking to one of the yetis. She made her way over and said,_ "Yeah. We're doing pretty good. We might get it done at the very second when it's time for you to take off, so you might be a little late for takeoff."_ _"It's ok, Winter. Sometimes I finish early, anyways."_ said wrapping paper walked in and soon fell on his face. _"Good everything's going ok, I guess."_ said North who had watched the elf walk in and fall.

"_Winter, is there a way to get the Leprechaun, Cupid, and the Groundhog here at the Pole?_ asked North._ "Yeah, you just take one of the snow globes. You should know that!"_ said Winter. _"Snow globe, of course! What is wrong with me! I'll send one of the yetis."_ North walked away.

"_So, anything weird at the Palace, well, besides the missing tooth box?"_ Winter asked the Guardians still standing in the room. _"Nope. Just the tooth box, but the teeth belonged to a girl named Joyce. Probably the Joyce in my memories that keeping coming up."_ Jack said. Winter had a surprised look on her soon came back over after sending two yetis off._ "Alright, I got two yetis to go get the three." "Oh no, you told them to throw them in the sack and throw them through the portal, didn't you?"_ Winter asked. North didn't answer her and walked away._ "He did that to me once when Manny chose me to be a Guardian." _Winter chuckled after Jack had told her that._ "Sorry, that's North's thing, I guess. Luckily he didn't do that to me."_ Both of them laughed.

"_So, what was your past life like?"_asked Jack. Winter stopped laughing. _"I don't know."_ Jack looked at her._ "What?" "I don't remember. All I remember is Manny raising me out of frozen pond in Burgess where we fought Pitch and his wolves."_ Jack's face brightened up._ "So was I! And I didn't remember my memories, either! We need to find your memories so you can remember!"_ Jack ran towards Tooth before being stopped by Winter._ "How about later. We should focus on stopping Pitch first."_ Jack hesitated before making a slight nod_. "Alright."_

Everyone turned around when a portal formed in the middle of the room with a sack and two yetis coming out. Something inside the sack kept moving around until the sack opened up. Inside wasn't a something but someone; the Leprechaun. _"Ow!"_ He said. He looked around the workshop and then looked at the people in the middle of the room._ "Where am I, and why was a thrown into a sack by yetis and then into a portal!" _Tooth answered,_ "Well, you're at the North Pole. Can't really answer the second part."_ The Leprechaun got up after crawling out of the sack.

The Leprechaun was short, about 4, 5, and had green eyes, orange hair and a gouty. He wore a light green shirt with a dark green vest with a four leaf clover sticking out of his pocket and also wore black pants and shoes with gold buckles. He also had a green top hat and a gold cane.

"_Where's North? I would like to speak to…_" he paused after noticing Jack was standing in the room. _"You!"_ He marched on over to Jack and kept on doing it until Jack was backed up against a wall._ "I've been annoyed with you for decades. Every time you make it snow in March it makes it harder to do my job!"_ said the Leprechaun in his Irish accent._ "And what exactly IS your job?"_ asked Jack, irritated._ "I actually do a lot. I add a fourth leaf to clovers, a make it where there's rainbows at its most brilliant in the sky and sometimes I actually put gold coins in hidden places for kids. But with the snow, it's hard to do any of them! The clovers would be under the snow, the snow would make it difficult to create and see a rainbow and my coins would get buried under the snow and kids couldn't find them!" _Since Bunny was listening to their argument, he had to say, _"Looks like I wasn't' the only one that had issues with you, Frostbite!"_ Jack glared at Bunny when he heard him. He wasn't making things any better. Their argument was interrupted when once again a portal appeared with two yetis and a sack came through it. This time Cupid was in the sack.

Instead of a baby with a bow and arrow with wings, it was a girl, who looked to be a few years older than Jack and Winter. She had short, dark red hair that was pulled back behind her head in a messy bun. Her bangs leaned more to the right, covering her right eye. Hers eyes were more of hazel color. She wore a red dress with ruffles at the bottom which past lower than her knees and a black jean jacket with sleeves that slightly pass her elbows. On her left wrist dangled a charm bracelet that consisted of only heart charms that came in different styles. She was equipped with a sling of arrows with the arrow heads shaped like heart and a mahogany bow. She also had long, white, feathery wings which were currently folded behind her back.

"_Ow, my head. I think_ _I might have a bruise. If only someone was more gentle when throwing me in a sack." _said Cupid, rubbing a spot on her head and giving an angry stare at one of the two yetis that North sent out to get her and the Leprechaun, who started backing away thinking she might hurt him. She was pretty fierce. _"I thought the same thing, except that we shouldn't be thrown in sacks at all."_ said the Leprechaun._ "Patrick, how lovely to see you again. I see you're still a grump." "That's because not only do kids not believe in me, but they don't know what I do and what I'm really like. They think I'm a puny thing that tries to hide his gold or something. Where do they think the fourth leaf on a clover comes from, huh?" "They think it grows on it naturally."_ said Jack, joining the conversation. _"Zip it, Frostbite! Who asked you to join the conversation?"_ shouted Patrick._ "You really need to lighten up, Pat. I think I know why kids don't believe in you. Maybe they just don't to believe in a grouch."_ Cupid said._ "Ugh! I'm walking away now." _Patrick made his way to the other side of the room to Sandy, who had made his way to a tray of eggnog left out by one of the yetis.

"_So I'm guessing you're Jack Frost by Pat's attitude."_ said Cupid. _"Yup. That's me_. _Do you have any problems with me?" "Nope. You're fine, as long as you don't tamper with what I do."_ Cupid looked over at Winter. _"Hmm… well I don't know who you are. Who are you?"_ _"I'm Winter Joy, but you can call me Winter." "Pleasure to meet you, Winter."_ Cupid said, shaking Winter Joy's hand. _"Do you have powers like Jack? I just thought since your name's Winter." "No. I don't have any powers, at least, I don't know what my powers are." _Jack cut in._ "But she's great with a bow and arrow."_ _"Really?"_ Cupid asked. Winter nodded._ "Maybe you and I can be archery buddies sometime."_ Winter smiled at what she said. She was glad to see she was impressed. _"I've heard that you're a Guardian now, Jack. Is that right?"_ asked Cupid. _"What!?"_ shouted Pat who had been listening into their conversation. _"Yeah, it's true. I'm a Guardian."_ Pat quickly made his way over back to the group._ "Wait wait waitwait wait. He's a Guardian? How is HE a Guardian?" "Because the Moon chose me." _Patrick looked up at the window in the ceiling to see the Man in the Moon in his full form. _"How's HE a Guardian, Manny?! All he does is cause mischief!"_ The Guardians looked up to see Manny as well. Bunny said, _"Huh, he's still there. I thought he was gone." "He's probably been there since the crystal broke." _said Winter. Patrick looked at her._ "What crystal?" "The one Manny uses to tell us who he's choosing to be a Guardian."_ said Tooth, who had flown over after telling some of her fairies that had come in to different locations on the globe where to collect teeth. _"He was in the middle of choosing another Guardian when Pitch threw something at it and broke it into pieces before we could tell who it was."_ _"That reminds me," _said Winter Joy, _"I should probably clean that mess up before someone gets hurt."_ After she had said that, she was gone. Soon afterwards, though, a hole had formed in the middle of the room. Everyone turned and looked, wandering who it was since Bunny was in the room also staring at the enormous hole. Bunny had an expression on his face that had the mixture of anger and annoyance in it. He knew who it was. Moments after the hole had formed, a huge, brown furry figure jumped out, causing the hole to vanish. It was the Groundhog.

The Groundhog was enormous. He was about the same height as Bunny. On his head he wore a yellow hard helmet with a small light attached and also wore something similar to a tool belt, only it held different colored gemstones and had a pick axe on his right thigh.

Soon after the Groundhog had arrived, a portal formed for a third time in the room, followed by two yetis and an empty sack. _"Nice try, yetis." _said the Groundhog in his deep voice, _"You'll have to try way harder than that to get me in that sack." "Hello, Groundhog."_ Bunny said in an angry tone. _"Bunny."_ Groundhog responded. The two soon came up face-to-face._ "You know, I'm pretty tired of you messing with my tunnels, mate. It's getting old ending up somewhere where you didn't plan to end up." _Bunny snarled._ "Maybe it's because those are MY tunnels, rabbit."_ said Groundhog. _"All the tunnels are mine." "All except those ones." "I don't think so, mate. You just dig around in the ground and look at your shadow and say it's winter." "You know that's not how I do it." "Really? Then how do you do it?" "Why I outta pop one in the big fat mouth of yours."_ Winter had earlier returned and saw the two fighting which would end badly if they didn't knock it off. _"Ok, guys," _said Winter who had squeezed her way in the middle between Bunny and Groundhog,_ "let's just stop before we regret something we're gonna do." "The only regret I have is for not punching this guy in the nose." _said Groundhog._ "And you'd probably regret that afterwards."_ said Winter, pushing the Groundhog away from Bunny to the other side of the room.

When Cupid finally had the opportunity, she waved over at the Groundhog and shouted,_ "Hey, Phil!"_ One of the yetis lifted his head up from his work and looked at Cupid. _"Sorry, wrong Phil."_ Phil the yeti looked back down and continued his work.

"_Hey, Cupid!" _Groundhog shouted back. He walked away from where Winter had pushed him and made his way over to his friend. _"How are you? It's been awhile since I saw you. Have you grown?" _Cupid giggled. _"Oh, Phil. You know I can't grow. I'm stuck like this forever. And to answer your first question, I've been doing great."_ _"That's good. Do you know why we're here?"_ Before Cupid could answer, she was interrupted by North, who had just entered the room. _"Because Pitch Black is back."_ Leprechaun, Cupid, and Groundhog turned to him in shock._ "He was here at the Pole and threatened Christmas. He tried ruining it when we were gone earlier."_ North stretched his arm and motioned his hand towards where the yetis were rushing to make toys and also repairing them if they could. The three looked over in horror. Cupid's hands were over her mouth as she gasped. She looked like she was about to cry. _"So, do you want us to help make toys or something?" _asked Leprechaun._ "No."_ answered North. _"We want you to help us fight Pitch before he tries to ruin Christmas again. He's gotten stronger. He can manipulate us spirits by forcing us to see our memories and turn us back into our mortal selves. He did it to Jack, but it was only temporary. When he did it to Tooth, though, nothing happened, but who knows. He might have figured out how to make it work on all spirits, maybe even permanently. He also has wolves instead of Nightmares, and they're way worse."_ The three looked terrified. They hoped they wouldn't meet these wolves North speaks of or worse yet be turned back into their human selves. There was a moment of silence as North waited for anyone to respond. Groundhog then shouted, _"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"_ He held up his pick axe that he had taken from his pocket.

"_Well, there's just one problem."_ said North. Groundhog put his axe down. North continued, _"We don't really know where he is right now." "You didn't think this through very well, did you?"_ asked Patrick._ "Well apparently not."_ responded then said, _"How about me and Winter go back to Burgess to check things out. His hideout was there last time. Maybe it's there again."_ When Winter had heard him mention his name, she gave Jack a surprised look. He looked back at her hoping she would approve of it. Winter Joy smiled and then turned to North._ "Yeah, I mean, he could also be at Jamie's. Who knows?"_ North gave her a worried look. He knew what Pitch could do and didn't want to see her get hurt as well as Jack. As if she could read his mind, Winter reassured North, _"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll make sure you know. After all, we've got more guys to fight on our side. Oh, and a gal." _When he was convinced, also knowing that Winter would be careful, North finally made up his mind. _"Fine. Just be careful. And make sure Pitch doesn't lay a hand on any of you two. We don't want any of you to be vulnerable."_ _"Got it, North." _Winter turned to Jack. _" I'll be right. I'm not wearing this if we have to battle some Dark wolves or something."_ After she said this, she left towards her office, avoiding busy yetis.

While Jack waited for Winter Joy to return, he began a conversation with Cupid._ "So, where did you hear about me being a Guardian?" "Oh, a little birdie told me."_ Cupid answered._ "Was this 'little birdie' a lovebird?"_Jack joked. _"Actually, yes it was."_ Jack's smile disappeared. He didn't expect that she was serious._ "Really?" _he asked. _"Yeah. Like how Tooth Fairy has her little fairies to help her, I have lovebirds. One of them was flying over the lake at Burgess and say you take oath. She even saw that you had believers." _Jack smiled at that last sentence.

Jack and Cupid's conversation didn't last long after Winter returned, wearing the same outfit she had when she rescued the Guardians at the pond. _"Ok, now I'm ready. Come on, Jack. Let's go!"_ She threw a snow globe in front of her. Jack looked back at Cupid and gave a small wave at her. Cupid smiled and waved back. Soon Jack had disappeared through the portal that had formed, along with Winter Joy who had tugged him by the arm.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N- Hey guys! OMG it's been so long since I last updated. Sorry about that! I just hadn't been on the computer much to finish typing chapter 12. But luckily for you, it's here now! I'm kinda excited for this Saturday for two reasons. One, I have my masquerade ball this Saturday (it was rescheduled from its previous date) and two, I turn 16 that day! Woo! And then Sunday after that it turns kinda sad because February 9 is the day my Grandpa died. Yeah, he died the day after my birthday:( I wonder what day I'll die on because my great Grandma died in Halloween... why am I talking about this? Go ahead and read chapter 12 already. This is even longer than chapter 11. Woah! Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Jack and Winter had come out through the portal, they were standing on the frozen pond that had belonged to the town of Burgess.

The first thing they did was look for Pitch's layer if it was here. Jack led Winter to where it had previously been, but there was no sign of a broken bed. Not even a hole that went deep into the ground that led to nowhere but darkness.

They began walking over to the Bennett's house to see if there was anything suspicious there. Jack decided that him and Winter should chat to break the silence between them. _"You know, when I was still human, I wore clothes that were very similar to the ones you're wearing now. I even walked around bare-footed."_ Winter looked down at her apparel. _"Huh, that's weird. I didn't even know." "Well, the only difference is that my vest was leather and I didn't wear a beanie and also these were the pants I wore. I also didn't have a necklace."_ Jack pointed towards Winter's snowflake necklace hanging from her neck. _"Where did you get that, anyway?"_ Jack asked_. _Winter took her hand and put it over her necklace._ "North gave it to me after he took me in as a welcoming gift. It's a snowflake because he thought since my name's Winter and it snows in winter that it would be perfect for me. I thought it was thoughtful."_

More silence came after Winter had finished talking. Jack felt awkward in this situation. So did Winter. Jack asked the first thing that came to his mind, which fortunately wasn't something that would make this even more awkward._ "So how can you stand wearing those weird, pointed shoes with those bells on them? Don't you feel awkward wearing them?"_ Winter replied, _"I was against it at first, but then I thought, 'He was nice enough to let me in and help, so I can at least agree to wear some dorky shoes.' So, yeah, but after so many years you get used to them."_

When Winter had finished her sentence, a few seconds later the wind started to howl, only the wind came a few seconds after. Winter's face brightened up._ "Jack, you have to follow me."_ she whispered. Before Jack could ask, she was already on the move. Jack quickly caught up to her. He stopped when Winter had hid behind a bush. He got down to join asked her, _"What are we doing?" "SHHH!"_ Winter scolded him._ "Just wait and see."_ He did so. All that happened soon after was the howling and blowing of the wind once more. Jack peeked over the bush to see if anything had appeared in front of them, but nothing was there. He thought that there was nothing to see, but then he heard a faint sound. He couldn't make out what it was until it began to grow louder. They sounded like… footsteps. More than one he had expected from all the pitter- patter he heard. He became more and more curious of what it was until creatures appeared in the open area in front of them.

They were wolves, about 5 of them he could see. These wolves, however, weren't like every day ones in the wild. They were about a third size smaller, and their coats seemed unnatural. Their fur was mainly a snow white. On their paws, snouts, and the tips of their tails was a unique design that looked like blue frost similar to the frost that was stuck on Jack's hoodie. Also a few had lighter blue markings on their backs that looked like it symbolized wind. Each one also had a snowflake design somewhere on their beautiful fur. Not one snowflake looked the same as another.

Jack was awestruck. He even said a faint _"Wow."_ After he had said that, however, the pack of wolves slowed and stopped their running. When Winter had noticed this, she took hold of Jack's hood and pulled him down and put a hand over his mouth. She slowly raised her head to glance at the wolves, hoping Jack hadn't scared them off. They were still in the clearing. Winter put her hand on Jack's mouth down and let go of his hood, allowing him to get back up to observe. When had seen the wolves again, he watched them as they played around. _"What are they?" _he had whispered. He said it softer so the wolves couldn't hear him. _"Winter wolves." _whispered Winter. _"The wind wasn't howling, it was them. That's what they sound like."_ Another wolf howled as if on cue. Jack and Winter both agreed that the howl from the wolf sounded more beautiful and musical than the wind itself.

"_I've never seen anything like them before." _Jack whispered. "_Why haven't I seen them before?"_ Winter replied, _"Well, they're the only pack in existence. There were more, but something happened."_ Jack then asked her, _"What happened?"_ Winter sighed. _"One of the wolves from another pack wasn't born right, and it was pretty much like a venomous snake. When something gets bit by it, they become poisoned and die in hours. This one particular wolf had gone mad and fought with the rest of its pack, sadly killing them all off. Any other pack it ran into it would try to destroy them. It got all except the one that's right in front of us."_ The two looked over at the five wolfs that were only a few feet away from them. Jack felt sad that that had happened to the other packs of these beautiful wolves, but something still hung in his mind. _"What happened to the wolf that killed all those packs?"_ Winter Joy hesitated before saying, _"I don't know, Jack. It hasn't been seen in over a century."_ Winter started to think about it for a moment. She soon gasped when a thought had come to her mind._ "What if… what if it's still out there, Jack? What if it finds the last pack and kills them?"_ Jack was now a little concerned, too, but he said to her,_ "I'm sure these guys will be fine, Winter. If that wolf hasn't found them for over a century, I'm pretty sure it won't find them now. Besides, that wolf may not even exist anymore." _ Winter immediately felt better. She knew Jack was probably right.

Not thinking, Jack stood up from his spot from behind the bush. After he had done so, the Winter wolves ran off in the direction they had been running earlier._ "Oops."_ Jack said, thinking he must have scared them off. Jack began to dust the snow off his pants until he heard the sounds of something growling a few yards away. Winter Joy had heard it as well and pulled Jack back behind the bush. Both of them peeked over the bush to see dark creatures appear where the Winter wolves had previously been. Dark wolves. They stopped to sniff around. Winter and Jack quickly ducked behind the bush once more when one wolf had raised its head back up and gave out a deep growl. They thought that they had been caught, but when Winter peeked through a hole in the bush, she noticed that the wolves began running in the same direction as the Winter wolves had gone. One wolf hesitantly followed behind after looking back and forth from the bush to its pack. Once they were gone, Winter and Jack stood up and came out from behind the bush.

"

_Jack! They're following the Winter wolves! We have to follow them and make sure the Winter wolves are safe!" _Winter shouted, not to loud where the Dark wolves would hear her. _"Calm down, Winter. I'm sure that they're just going the same way the Winter wolves are going. They're probably looking for us. Didn't you see the one looking in the direction towards us?"_ Winter wanted to say something else, but she didn't want to argue with sighed.

"_Alright, fine. But if something happens to them, I'm blaming you."_

"_Alright, but you were probably right about following them. Who knows why they're here." _

"_How are we suppose to follow them, now? We might mix up their foot prints with the Winter wolves." _

"

_Well first thing, their tracks are probably bigger than the Winter wolves', and_ _second, we can follow the trail of black sand that came off the Dark wolves."_

Winter felt dumbstruck._ "Of course! Alright, then, let's go!" _

They followed the bits of black sand until they stopped at a house. It wasn't just any house. It was Jamie Bennett's house._ "Why would they come here?"_ asked Winter. Jack knew exactly why. He had almost forgotten that Winter didn't know that Jamie was the last light and not to forget one of Jack's first believers. Jack, without answering Winter's question, flew up to Jamie's window and looked inside. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for one thing that was missing. Jamie. Jack opened the window and walked I to see if anything else was out of sorts, but nothing was. Jack jumped out the and went down to the downstairs window to see if Jamie was in the living room with his family, but he only saw his mother sitting alone, reading a book. Jack then returned over to the confused Winter Joy. _"Jack, what's wrong?"_ she asked. _"Jamie's not here. They took him."_ Winter looked down. _"What's on your feet?"_ Jack looked down and dusted off the black sand on his feet. Although he knew that the Dark wolves had taken Jamie, seeing the sand made him even more worried._ "Jack, he'll be ok."_ Winter said, putting her hand on his shoulder. _"Let go of me!"_ a voice echoed out from a distance. Jack recognized it immediately. He took Winter's hand off his shoulder and flew off into the direction of the shout.

Jack stopped on top of a roof, waiting for another shout so he could follow it farther. _"Jack!"_ shouted someone below. Jack went to the edge of the roof to see Winter standing below him._ "Jack, it might be a trick. Pitch it probably luring you in so he can try that memory trick again. It could affect you permanently this time." _she said. _"Let me go!" _the voice came once again. Jack, not thinking about what Winter had said, flew off to follow the sound of the voice. He followed the voice all the way back to the pond where he saw Pitch Black and a pack of his Dark wolves, two holding back Jamie Bennett.

Jack walked closer to them, holding up his staff it a defensive position. _"Let him go, Pitch!"_ Jack shouted, continually walking closer. _"Why don't you come over and get him yourself?"_ replied Pitch, a smirk crawling across his face. _"You really think I'm gonna fall for that?"_ Jack asked. _"No… unless you absolutely needed to."_ Wondering what he meant, Jack watched as Pitch formed a knife out of his black sand, holding it to Jamie's throat. Fear grew on both Jamie and Jack's face. Pitch and his Dark wolves could feel the fear that ran through both the boys, and they enjoyed it.

Pitch knew his plan would work, and the words that came next made it official. _"Alright, Pitch, you win, just don't hurt him."_ Jack said. Pitch smiled, feel success run through his body. His knife disappeared, leaving bits of black sand on the ground. Jack slowly made his way over to them, and the closer he got, the looser the Dark wolves' grip was on Jamie. Jamie thought if he could escape, both him and Jack would be safe. The only thing wrong with this plan was every time Jamie made one small movement away from the wolves, they retightened their grip on him, leaving him stuck where he Jack was all the way over, Pitch grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie while one of the wolves took his staff. Once Jack was rightfully Pitch's, the two Dark wolves holding Jamie let go, letting him run over to the shore of the lake. When Jamie had stopped, he tried to run back over to Jack, but was stopped by the wolves blocking his way.

"_You should leave, Jamie." _Pitch said. _"You don't want to see your friend suffer, do you?" _

"_What are you…." _

"_It's weird. When I last saw you, you didn't believe in me anymore, even though you had before our battle even started. What changed, hmm? Was it that my Dark wolves came into your room and brought you here? Or did you just remember?"_

"_What are you going to do to Jack?"_

"

_Well since you are deciding to stay, I guess you'll see."_ And with that, Pitch put his bony finger on the side of Jack's head, just like he had before. The memories filled up Jack's mind once again. He tried to fight it but it had no affect on the memories that rapidly filled his head. All he could do was watch moments of his past life go past his eyes. One memory caught his attention before it went away. He was positive that it was part of the memory that he kept seeing when him and Winter made contact, and he had seen who Joyce was, but since the memory passed so quickly, he couldn't what she looked like, except that she had chocolate brown hair. Jamie watched as his friend's hair became brown and his skin become less pale than it was before, and he couldn't do anything about it.

When Jack was fully mortal again, Pitch lifted his finger from his head. Jack gasped and opened his brown eyes. Jack looked over at Jamie, realizing he had watched the whole thing that had just happened. Jack turned again towards Pitch, who immediately pushed him down against the thick ice. When Jack had stood up, Pitch gathered black sand in his hands and used it to throw Jack across the pond and into a pile of snow on the edge. Jamie tried to run past the Dark wolves and over to Jack, but fell when one of the wolves grabbed on to his pant leg with its golden sand teeth.

When Jack looked up from where he was, he saw a Dark wolf run towards him before jumping at him. Jack just sat there frozen, not sure what to do. Before the teeth of the wolf could dig into Jack's flesh, something white and blue came out of nowhere and pushed the Dark wolf down to the right of Jack. It was one of the Winter wolves.

Jack, Jamie, and Pitch watched as the wolves fought against each other. The Dark wolf came close to injuring the Winter wolf, but never actually did so. After moments of trying to get at each other, the Winter wolf finally lunged at the Dark wolf's back and dug its white teeth into the black sand that made up the Dark wolf's spine. The Dark wolf tried to fling the small Winter wolf off its back but was no match to the Winter wolf's grip. The Dark wolf started to slow down and grow weaker the longer the Winter wolf's teeth went through its back. Soon ice started to cover the black wolf, starting from the Winter wolf was biting. Once the Dark wolf was completely encased in ice, the Winter wolf released its grip, causing ice to cover the holes where the wolf's teeth had been. The winter wolf back up a few feet away from the frozen wolf before jumping into the air and on top of it, causing it to shatter into broken pieces of black ice.

Winter Joy had just come from behind the trees to witness what had just happened. Everyone, including the Dark wolves, was slightly amazed at what had just happened. The Dark wolves slightly backed away from this small blue and white wolf who could do the same to them as it had just done to their companion.

Winter Joy noticed a brown haired boy nearby where the wolves had fought. Since it couldn't be Jamie, who was still being held back by a Dark wolf, she could only think of one other who it could possibly be._ "Jack!"_ she shouted, running over to where Jack was. She held out her hand to help him up from the snow bank he was still sitting in._ "I told you he was going to do this to you." "Well I couldn't risk Jamie's safety. After all, it's my job to protect the children."_ responded Jack. Jamie finally got away from the Dark wolf's grasp and ran over to Jack. _"Jack, are you ok?"_ Jamie asked.

"_Yeah, I'm ok."_

"_What happened to you? Why do you have brown hair and brown eyes?"_

"_One of Pitch's tricks, but don't worry. It's only temporary."_

"_Why did he go through all that trouble just to change your hair and eye color?"_

"_Because what he did made me mortal, so I can't use my powers."_

"_Oh."_

After Jack and Jamie finished their conversation, Winter said, _"Let's start heading back to Jamie's house. We don't want his family worrying about him when they see he's missing."_ The three started heading back until a few seconds later Jack said, _"Hold on, let me get my staff."_ Winter and Jamie stood in the same place as Jack ran over to where his staff was on the pond, in the same spot Pitch had been standing. Realizing this, Jack turned back to his friends._ "Where did Pitch and his wolves go?"_

None of them had noticed Pitch and his wolves leaving, not even the Winter wolf that had saved Jack._ "Maybe he left when he realized he lost this battle."_ said Jamie. Jack said back,_ "I don't think so. Something's not right."_ Very soon after what Jack had said, someone grabbed Winter and pulled her back into the darkness. Dark wolves started to emerge out of the shadows around them. On the other side of the pond now stood Winter in Pitch's grasp._ "Let her go, Pitch!"_ shouted Jack._ "No!"_ said Pitch._ "In fact…"_ Before Pitch finished his sentence, the whole pack of Winter wolves ran out from behind Pitch and circled around him. One of them was ready to jump and bite Pitch in the arm, if it at all touched Winter's head. Most of Pitch's Dark wolves turned and ran into the shadows and disappeared. Only two now remained, but started inching away from the pack of Winter wolves. Pitch knew what the bite of these wolves could do if they did indeed bite him. Since Pitch did not want to face the fate of the Dark wolf that had fought with one of these ones, he released Winter and ran to the shadows.

Pitch did not realize that something had fallen out of his cloak. It looked to be the golden tooth box that was taken from the Tooth Palace. Before Winter could run to grab it, one of the remaining two Dark wolves carefully got passed the Winter wolves and disappeared into the same shadows Pitch had disappeared, grabbing the tooth box with its jaws. The last Dark wolf had already disappeared into the nearest shadows.

"_Maybe we should use the snow globe this time, just in case."_ Said Winter Joy, taking out a snow globe she possessed. _"Probably a good idea." _replied Jack. Winter then shook the snow globe and broke it on the ground, revealing a portal in front of them. Jamie and Jack entered first, Winter entered after waving goodbye to the Winter wolves, who stayed until the portal was gone.


End file.
